


Abigail

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Salmon è una donna a cui si dà per scontata la presenza perenne: lava, stira, mangia, pulisci, cucina, dormi, alzati.<br/>Ha perso la ragione quando Suzanne, la sua Susie, è sparita quel dicembre ormai lontano: ha fatto di tutto per non cadere, non vacillare eppure di conforto ne aveva bisogno.<br/>E l’ha trovato, nell’uomo giusto al momento sbagliato.<br/>***<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Le giostre al centro commerciale sono la concessione materna al tuo bimbo.<br/>Un bimbo che ha perso tutto ma, in fondo, ha ancora una famiglia – sfasciata, a pezzi, dimenticata.<br/>Annegherei nei tuoi occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigail

**Abigail**

Affogasti la malinconia in un sorriso illecito, guardavi colui che ti provocava emozioni contrastanti.  
_Annegherei nei tuoi occhi._  
Le giostre al centro commerciale sono la concessione materna al tuo bimbo.  
Un bimbo che ha perso tutto ma, in fondo, ha ancora una famiglia – sfasciata, a pezzi, dimenticata.  
_Annegherei nei tuoi occhi._  
Tua figlia, la maggiore, dov’è, Abigail?  
Sai, che non tornerà.  
C’hai sperato tanto, ma non tornerà.  
Hai aspettato per natale, per tutto il settantaquattro, per tutto il settantacinque, per tutto il settantasei, per tutto il settantasette ma nel settantotto non ce l’hai più fatta.  
_Annegherei nei tuoi occhi, Abigail._  
E tu l’hai annegato.  
Poi, sei scappata.


End file.
